


When Dawn meets Dusk: Romance of Eden

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: Two of the greatest love stories in the Christian Pantheon are the tale of how Lucifer and Lilith fell in love, often described as the Romeo and Juliet without a tragic ending, and the heartwarming bond forged between Adam and Eve.See just how the love between these two pairs blossomed, and how it would change the history of every Supernatural World that followed.(A collection of two lemons linked to the backstory of When Dawn meets Dusk, a story of mine on fanfiction.net)





	When Dawn meets Dusk: Romance of Eden

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to the first side story in the "When Dawn meets Dusk" series! This particular story is unique because there isn't really anything to it besides there being a lemon between the parents of Valiana and Issei during the moments that solidify their love, making it almost an entirely optional read besides a few details that won't matter until later in the main story.**

**Anyways, this chapter is for Lucifer and Lilith, so I'd say this is the more... I'm actually not sure what the proper word is, so I'll just say Adam and Eve's chapter will have a much softer lemon due to the latter's personality. This chapter in particular has 90% of it as the lemon, so I'm not even putting the warning up because of how fast it happens and the set up that I went with.**

**So, with all of that said? Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

In the vast gardens of Eden, the sight of a lake could be seen as a young woman who looked to be either 17 or 18 years old, having an incredible voluptuous and buxom figure with long, silky black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She was completely naked at the moment, lathering her breasts with some kind of plant predecessor to soap until the sound of footsteps neared her.

"Ah, there you are Lilith." A male voice stated.

"Hmm?" She blinked, turning around.

Turning around as she rinsed off her sudsy chest, she saw the form of a man with pure white hair and wings like a Dove's hover towards her, wearing a white robe with golden armor on parts of it. While much older than Lilith herself, his physical appearance looked to be the same age.

"Hello Lucifer, is there any particular reason you were looking for me?" Lilith asked, completely unfazed he was seeing her naked.

"Yes, I bring news for you and Adam... from Elohim." Lucifer confirmed, staring at her before averting his eyes at his final words.

Lilith froze as she heard that, feeling her eyes widen.

He opened his mouth to try and say what needed to be said, but then closed it as he fell silent, only able to tap his fingers on his thought. Luckily, Lilith already had a good idea of what he meant.

"I guess... that the time has come, hasn't it?" She replied, her voice nearly monotone.

Unseen to her eyes, Lucifer clenched his fists momentarily, though it seemed to be subconscious as he didn't notice his actions either.

"That's right... you and Adam's 18th birthday will arrive soon, and once it does? The two of you are to be married." Lucifer hesitantly answered.

Without Lucifer seeing it, Lilith responded with a sad look on her face.

Dipping under the water to fully clean herself of any soap or dirt still on her, she walked onto land before hugging Lucifer from behind while he was still distracted, causing her large breasts to gently press onto his back as a consequence.

Lucifer tensed as this reaction, feeling his pulse skyrocket. He had expected perhaps a tearful goodbye as they would not meet as often as they did now, if his father ever did let them meet again, but not the sorrowful embrace she was giving him now.

He let the hug linger as his body relaxed, which was suddenly feeling warmer, and his mind thought back to a time when he had been the one to touch her. Although it had been a lifesaving decision back then, his chest had pressed against her breasts in a similar way to how they were pressing on his back right now.

'I... I should tell her to let go, but...' He thought, struggling to look her in the eyes.

The desire to touch her again grew, as if he knew for certain he would never get another chance if he didn't take it now, all while Lilith's eyes watered as she continued to hug him. Her hold only grew stronger as she hugged him closer, knowing the same thing as him.

"Please, just for right now... let me stay like this." She whispered.

Those words broke all the remaining restraints that Lucifer's mind put up to hold him where he was, and he swiftly turned around to wrap Lilith in his arms.

Her squeak of surprise and the feeling of her breasts pressing his torso fueled his inner fire, his desire to hold her forever.

"Only if I can be like this a while longer as well." Lucifer begged.

Hearing those words enter her ears, Lilith felt her eyes widen as a heavy blush appeared on her face, causing her to breathe heavily.

**"Ba-Bump"**

Her heart began to race as she saw his glorious golden eyes, seeing a flash of red that burned a vibrant fiery shade than any ruby, almost as if seeing deep passion within his soul...

**"Ba-Bump"**

His lean body, which showed it was toned without looking like a beefy muscle man in a circus...

**"Ba-Bump"**

His glorious Angels wings, shining over his body, including the sudden bulge coming from his pants. A bulge that soon pressed onto her body...

**"BA-BUMP!"**

That was it, Lilith couldn't take it anymore, so she let it happen. The bubble she was holding her emotions in finally burst, causing all her restraint to fail as she lunged forward, surprising Lucifer as she planted her lips on hers in a deep kiss.

'W-What the!?' He thought, feeling his eyes shake as he stared at Lilith.

When Lilith kissed him, Lucifer felt a satisfaction he didn't know existed, feeling completely dazed as she let go and let out an exhausted breath. Lilith briefly stared at him like she was in a daze, but it faded as quickly as it came, causing the feelings that had surged out of her heart to become even stronger.

'No more, I'm doing this!' She thought, a determined look in her eyes.

Pushing his body onto the ground, Lilith immediately began pulling his robe off his body, making the Angel's face pale as he felt himself unable to move and stop her.

"What... what are you doing!?" Lucifer asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Lilith didn't answer, and soon caused him to be as naked as she was. Now that his clothes weren't in the way, the bulge she saw before was revealed to be his nearly foot long member, which was now hard and throbbing from her recent actions.

She immediately wrapped her breasts around his delicious meat stick before using them to squeeze it in an air-tight vice. Once she had wrapped her voluptuous bust around his member, it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body that completely strangled his voice for a moment, leaving him completely unprepared as she placed her mouth around his juicy dick immediately sucking on it like it was a lollipop.

The sensation made Lucifer release a loud gasp, and shortly after the sound escaped his mouth...

**"SPURT!"**

Something white and sticky suddenly fired out from his member, some of which splattered itself on Lilith's face or escaped her mouth, drizzling itself into her valley of cleavage. Everything else, which was the other 99% of the substance, entered her mouth to be immediately swallowed.

'This is... it's delicious!' She thought happily, feeling herself becoming addicted to the substance she just consumed.

However, Lucifer had a different reaction to the experience, with his eyes widening at the realization of how inappropriate their current contact was. He pushed Lilith's forehead to try and separate them, only to see a mesmerizing sight.

Lilith was covered in a white substance, one eye closed and the other half opened with her tongue hanging out and his member buried in her cleavage.

It was Lilith, now having her entire body covered in the white substance, with her right eye closed and her left eye half opened as her tongue hung out of her mouth like a panting wolf, and his member buried in her cleavage.

'Beautiful' Lucifer thought.

Lilith pushed forward, trying to get her mouth back to where it was moments ago, slightly overpowering the currently distracted Angel.

'More... must have more...' She thought.

Her breasts throbbed a little in response to her thoughts, shaking slightly as if the heated actions they were do had temporarily caused them grow bigger than they normally were.

At that same moment, Lucifer escaped his distracted state and pushed Lilith's head back, despite his body practically demanding him to let her continue.

"Lilith, please, you have to stop! We shouldn't be doing this! If you do, my father might-" Lucifer begged.

"I don't care!" Lilith screamed, an angered look on her face.

Lucifer froze at that, unable to register what she said as he felt all his strength fade and his hand slumped down.

As for Lilith, she managed to regain control of her sense, but just as she did... he saw the tears sliding down her still angry-looking face. However, she wasn't angry in the slightest.

She was in pain.

"For all these years, I've had to hide how I feel! No more. I don't care if I have to forsake Elohim as a God, or... do anything else..." Lilith continued, closing her eyes as more tears flew out.

"Lilith?" Lucifer quietly replied, his voice using a softness it never had before now.

"I... I want to do this with you! I want to touch you, feel your body, and let you feel mine... I want to feel the joy of those sensations we share between us because it's us... not me or Adam! I want all of my heart to receive this from you, because... because I love you, Lucifer." She confessed, sobbing as she did.

He blushed as he heard those words.

"I get that there may be consequences, and... that I may be punished by only being allowed to experience and remember this one time. That's why... that's why I want you to let me do it, so... no matter what happens to me... I'll be happy for this short time!" She begged.

Lucifer could only stare as Lilith as she covered her face, almost feeling like it wasn't her eyes shedding tears, but the deepest parts of her heart.

Those words she had just said... they were words that he somehow always wanted to hear, but thought he never would. For all the time he had known Lilith, something about her was different, and once he recalled all those times they shared together? He understood why her presence always made him feel strange.

'She made me feel... happy.' He thought, putting a hand to his heart.

As he thought about this, it suddenly hit him how funky the smell of this strange white substance, this... semen as his mind decided to call it, was after its scent entered his nose. It was the kind of smell that would take great effort and time to erase. However, that wasn't even the worst thought that entered his mind.

'Father may have already know what she's done, and is on his way to punish her!' Lucifer realized, causing his eyes to shake with horror.

At that moment, Lucifer heard thunder. It was a moment later he realized it was his own heart. It thundered in fear of losing Lilith because of her actions, and his mind and emotions soon flashed like lightning as he formed the resolve to make a powerful decision.

With a hunger he didn't know he had, Lucifer grabbed Lilith from the back of her head and gave her a deep kiss, causing her eyes to widen as she realized he was the one that initiated it this time.

"L-Lucifer?" She replied, freezing in place as all her composure disappeared.

"I never realized how much you mean to me, and now... now that you say such wonderful things to me? What's a man to do?" He replied, tearing up slightly.

Moving his hand from her head, Lilith felt her hand being moved over the spot where his heart was, making her feel the intense beating of his heart. Her eyes widened as she did, hearing it thundering with the same excitement she was currently feeling.

"My heart... is no longer my own." Lucifer declared.

"Lucifer... are you saying that-" Lilith asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I... I love you, Lilith!" He shouted.

Moving forward, he gave the kiss that denied him any right in being safe from his father's wrath. If anything was going to happen to her? He would share that burden, so she would have him by her side until the very end.

For this one moment, he would make sure there were no regrets between them.

Lilith's eyes watered as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Lucifer to hug him, and prompting him to do the same as both of their eyes closed. Tears flooded out of them, almost as if to represent their desires flooding out of them.

'He loves me back... he actually loves me back!' Lilith thought, feeling happier than she ever had in her entire life.

And with that thought, she immediately took control once again, choosing to be the dominant one as she slid her tongue into his mouth and began to dominate the kiss off between them. Lucifer felt his blood turn into liquid fire, letting him submit to her control.

Lilith briefly stopped to look at him, a warm smile and blush all over her face as she moved her face closer to his.

"Touch me Lucifer... just know that I'm the one in control." She said, a seductive tone in her voice.

"S-Sure thing..." He replied, nearly hypnotized by her words.

One of his hands reached up to play with her humongous honkers, making her moan slightly, while his other hand slid down her back, gliding her spine, until it reached her bubble butt of an ass and began squeezing it.

Lilith blushed before stopping the kiss, staring at Lucifer as she licked her mouth hungrily.

"Lucifer, get ready... I'm going to push your body past its sensory limits." She whispered.

He didn't even get a chance to reply as he felt his body shake with pleasure as she rolled her left nipple over the tip of his dick, soon pushing down to make it thrust inside her breast. Moving up and down, she forced him to fuck her breasts with intense movements.

Lucifer watched with a slacked jaw as Lilith pleasured him with her breasts. He didn't know that was possible, but he didn't really care either, and he felt his body become hot all over. Strangely enough, most of the heat seemed to go to his lower body.

"Ah." He grunted, feeling pressure building in his member.

Lilith moaned as she occasionally lifted up enough to switch to her other breast, and then vice versa. Allowing both to be evenly pleasured. After a long time passed, she saw Lucifer's dick twitch and moved her breasts so he'd be thrusting into both at the same time when he'd release in the next few seconds.

The feeling of her breasts was too much for Lucifer, and with a growling grunt, he raised his hips towards Lilith as he shot out semen all over her once more.

Lilith squealed happily as the inside of her breasts were covered in semen, as were their entirety as she lathered it across her. Hoisting her massive oppai with her hands, she began to lick herself clean, making Lucifer squirt another rope that she ate up as well. Once she was fully clean of semen, but now lather in saliva, she opened her mouth to show Lucifer that she swallowed every bit of it.

"Tasty." She said seductively.

The sound of her voice made Lucifer's member twitch, causing him to nearly cum again from a mixture of her tone, words, and the sight of her full fleshy beauty.

"Alright, let's see... aha!" She smiled.

Lilith moved her belly button over his amazingly long dick, then moved down to kiss his neck as his member thrusted into her belly button. Lucifer rubbed Lilith's butt as he thrust his hips, groaning at the pleasure.

Kissing the same spot deeper, a dark splotch of skin formed as Lilith created the first hickey in history. She lifted her face to look at Lucifer as she felt him squeeze her butt.

"You're quite touchy, aren't you?" She giggled.

"I thought I'd never get the chance to do so, and because of that, I want to engrave the feeling of your body into my heart and soul." He replied, blushing warmly as he did.

Lilith smiled at that, leaning in to kiss him.

"Is that your way of saying you've always loved me?" Lilith inquired, albeit jokingly.

"It is." Lucifer confirmed.

Lilith suddenly froze at that, not even moving when he raised his hand up to rub her cheek.

"All the years I watched over you and Adam, you always made me feel warmer inside. I never even bothered to consider why. I always let myself follow one road, but you... it was if you gave my life the meaning it was searching for, and let me see I was always in a sky with the freedom to fly wherever I wanted. My only regret is I took so long to realize this, but now that I have... know that I've always loved you." He smiled, crying as he thanked her for everything he could.

She felt her eyes tear up, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too Lucifer, and I always will!" She declared.

Lucifer smiled, and released a mighty thrust, going as deep as he could into Lilith's belly button before shooting off another load. Lilith moaned slightly as her stomach was coated, taking a moment to pant as her breasts heaved over Lucifer's head, stretching out bigger when the weight of gravity pulled down during said heaves.

"Alright, time to kick things up a notch." She smiled, panting a few more times.

Lilith began to straddle Lucifer, making him shake before she slid his dick into her asshole... and it was tight! Feeling a slight pain on his end, Lucifer held Lilith's hips in iron grip as she slid down his dick to the base.

"Oh... Lilith, you feel amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing a little.

He immediately grabbed her tits as she began bouncing, prompting her to hang her tongue out as she upped her bouncing to increase her pleasure, soon lowering to kiss Lucifer, slipping her tongue in to start sucking on his own.

Lucifer played with Lilith's tongue, though she was doing most of the work as he focused on massing her breasts during the bouncing, rolling his thumbs on her nipples and making them peak.

"Drink up big boy, you need some milk in your bones." Lilith giggled.

"Huh?" Lucifer blinked in confusion.

He got his answer as they began to lactate, causing milk to be sprayed over him until Lilith pulled back from her kissing and shoved both her nipples into his mouth, making his eyes widen before his eyes became half closed. He quickly began to suck them, rolling his tongue over the peaks as well.

'I have at least one good bone for you.' He thought, thrusting his hips for emphasis.

Lilith kneaded her own tit flesh as she began to moan louder, smiling at the man she loved. In turn, Lucifer moaned in pleasure, slowly becoming unable to get enough of Lilith's taste as her milk became as addictive as his semen was to her.

He quickened his thrusting, starting to really pump in and out of Lilith's tight butt, while Lilith began to kiss him everywhere, leaving tons of hickies across his body.

"Oh... Lucifer, I'm... I'm about to..." She moaned.

Lilith let out her pussy's own cum, right on time to match Lucifer releasing his semen into her butt, causing her to smile at him... right before she repeated her early trick with her breasts around his member, this time drooling on it first.

"Huh?" He wondered, looking at it.

He gasped as she put her mouth around his member, but this time? She let it go deep into her throat as she sucked and swallowed it, moving her head and body to really add to the force of her suction.

"Lilith..." He breathed, completely enchanted by her action.

Lucifer petted Lilith's head as she bobbed, making her give muffled moans as she blushed a bright red color, which sent a thrill through his body.

Keeping his hand on Lilith's head, Lucifer thrust his hips in synch with her bobs, moaning at the feeling of her mouth.

'Delicious, so delicious!' Lilith thought.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Lilith's mouth, Lucifer erupted once more, this time holding Lilith's head down to make sure she didn't spill anything and got to devour all 100% of the semen she had grown to love.

Lilith chugged it all down her throat, savoring every drop of Lucifer's cum as it somehow became tastier and tastier to her.

"Alright, time for the grand finale." She smirked.

Pushing him down, she began straddling over his cock like a swaying bell, teasing him slightly.

"One..."

She pressed down on it, but moved up.

"Two..."

She did it again, but held herself in place, making Lucifer whimper as his member twitched like it was begging for her pussy.

"Three!"

And then she finally shot it down, letting it pierce inside of her, but briefly screaming in pain due to being unaware of her hymen.

"Yeah, going that fast was a mistake." She winced, forcing a smile until the pain faded.

Lucifer tilted his head back as a wave of pleasure that somehow far surpassed everything he'd felt so far swept through his body. Breathing heavy, he glided his hands on Lilith's hips, staring at the beautiful woman on top of him.

"You're mine, all mine... no one else... and only you can have me!" She screamed, thrusting faster and harder.

"I won't give you up. Not now, not ever." Lucifer said lovingly, his face slowly moving into a huge smile.

His hands sank into Lilith's bouncing breasts, kneading them like they were giant orbs of bread dough, which lead both of their instincts to make them kiss each other like a pair of feral beasts.

Lucifer was lost in the sea of ecstasy that was Lilith, and held her body close, pressing her breasts on his chest. He thrust in sync with her bounces, while her wet, tight love tunnel massaged his member in a way that drove him crazy.

'More... I want more!' He thought.

'Give me more!' Lilith thought.

Lilith felt her breasts lactate over him, matching his thrusting rhythm, tightening further as his massive dick breached her womb. Inside her body, the warmth began to well up as her climax slowly formed the first bit of her ultimate burst.

Lucifer let out a pleased groan amidst their kiss at the additional tightness of Lilith's body. His body started to overheat, his heart thundered in his chest. His tongue was entwined with hers, stealing his breath. He moved his hands low, leaving small scratch marks until he reached her butt. He squeezed hard and sped up his thrusts, slamming harder into Lilith.

Lilith moaned happily in response, kissing Lucifer even faster.

'So... amazing.' Both thought.

They began switching their fucking positions one by one, including the doggy style, scissor style, cowgirl style, etc. as they continued for a whole hour... and they weren't even 25% of the way ready for their first and ultimate climaxes while Lucifer was thrusting into her womb.

Lucifer was starting to feel a pressure that he was getting familiar with and addicted to. The urge to finish this time was greater than before. He wasn't sure why, but he desired to paint Lilith's inner walls white. He wanted fill her, to mark her as his now and forever!

"Lilith!" Lucifer shouted, nearing his breaking point.

"Lucifer!" Lilith exclaimed, reaching her breaking point.

He thrust as deep as he could go, while Lilith wrapped her legs around him to hold him in place, and he let out a flood into Lilith's love tunnel at the same time she similarly exploded all her pussy juices.

Lilith screamed loudly as all of it went into her, completely filling her womb before forcing it to expand just to let it all in, though not enough to make her stomach swell. While openings should have let his semen flow out, it was as if Lilith's insides and Lucifer's dick shifted themselves to block any openings.

'I'm being filled up... so good!' She thought happily, shedding a few tears.

After enough time passed, Lilith and Lucifer were fully emptied out, slumping onto the ground as they panted happily.

"That was... the best thing... I've ever felt... in my life." Lucifer exhaled, smiling.

Lilith exhaled, smiling at him.

"Same... here... my sweet, wonderful... Lucifer." She replied.

They hugged each other.

Right at that moment, Elohim just happened to walk into view, catching the attention of both as Lucifer stood in front of Lilith. He didn't know what he could do against his father, but he would not let Lilith be punished alone no matter what.

"It seems you've decided to not follow what I asked and made your own choice." Elohim stated.

"Yeah, and I-" Lucifer shouted.

"Just as I hoped." Elohim replied, flashing a thumb's up.

Lucifer stared at him in surprise. He slowly looked at Lilith, who simply made a confused gesture, prompting him to look back at his father.

"Does this mean... we're not in trouble?" Lucifer asked.

"Not at all. In fact, this is what I was hoping Lilith would do." Elohim confirmed, smiling at them.

"Wait a minute. You wanted me to do, uh... whatever I just did, to your son!?" Lilith questioned.

"Well, technically? I wanted you and Adam to disobey me of your own choice. I was expecting you to just say no or something, rather than do... everything you just did, and that I'll now have to invent names for." He admitted.

Lilith gave an awkward laugh in reply, looking away from the man who created her.

"Also, because the one you chose to love ended up being Lucifer? It worked out even better than I could have hoped for." Elohim smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"My son... all of your life, I've seen you been blindly loyal to everyone I asked of you, and it left me worried that your mother and I had unknowingly created you as nothing more than a living puppet." Elohim explained.

Lucifer stared at his father in shock, starting to notice why Lilith's presence made him feel so different. Because... she helped him to follow his heart!

"Wait, then... does that mean?" Lilith gasped, hoping he'd say what she expected him to.

"That's right Lilith, you can be with Lucifer." He confirmed.

Hearing those words, she felt her eyes well up with tears before she hugged Elohim, making him smile as he hugged her back. Lucifer felt his own heart melt in happiness as he felt the first bit of pride he ever had in his life.

Because for the first time he chose something for himself, and he had made the _right_ choice.

"Thank you... I'll never forget this kindness." Lilith sniffled, happiness ebbing from her voice.

"You're welcome, but there is one thing I'll need from you." Elohim replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Adam will need a new wife, so I'll need part of you to make her. I hope that isn't too much to ask for." He answered.

"Oh, not at all. Go ahead." Lilith allowed.

Elohim nodded and reached into her stomach, making her shiver a bit as she felt him touch one of her lower ribs, then pull on it as he forged a copy of it.

"Uh... why do you need one of my ribs?" She asked.

"Because I want her to have a different personality from your strong-willed one, since I need Adam to make a choice of free will in the same way you did, and it helps pass on your free will into this new girl." He explained.

Lilith and Lucifer stared at him, having no idea what he just said.

"It's kind of hard to explain it beyond this bone is a template for the females of Humanity as a whole, so just trust me on this." Elohim stated.

"Fair enough." Lucifer shrugged.

Elohim soon put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Always treasure and protect Lilith no matter what happens, because... she's your Shekhinah." He stated.

With that, he turned into light and disappeared.

Looking at each other, Lucifer and Lilith took each other's hands as they gave each other loving smiles.

"I'll never let you go, Lucifer/Lilith." They said in unison.

Slowly inching towards each other, they closed their eyes as they gave each other a gentle kiss, letting the moment last for as long as they could breath. Once it ended, Lucifer laid his new lover on the ground as they made love once again.

* * *

**Now isn't that a sweet ending? Especially with how easily Elohim allowed their relationship, as I bet a few of you probably thought he would have shown some resistance. *giggles* Nope! He just lets it happen without a fuss, and makes Eve not so much as a replacement, but proof of Lilith showing Humanity was made with free will, something he wanted from them since the beginning.**

**This chapter also helps explain why he was worried about how Valiana acted during the beginning of the main story, because he himself once followed a similar mindset, only his was more along the lines of following like an organic machine due to having trouble understanding his heart due to how he was born, compared to his daughter simply thinking that was how she should be acting.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
